


Soak Up the Warmth with Me

by casuallyneurotic



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Brumination, Crowley likes to be warm, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyneurotic/pseuds/casuallyneurotic
Summary: It's winter time, and Arziraphale's demon likes to be warm. He knows just the thing.





	Soak Up the Warmth with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fanfiction in years! This was just a little drabble to get me started, I think.

Aziraphale tried not to worry as he stepped quietly into the single bedroom above the bookshop. Crowley had been missing for several days - he’d made noises about needing a nap earlier that week and had traipsed upstairs. Up until that point, Aziraphale hadn’t been sure if the demon had remained in the shop. But the pile of blankets on the bed had grown to a downright unmanageable height, and Crowley was the only creature he knew that would choose to nest like that. 

“Crowley? Are you under there, somewhere?”

A grunt confirmed his suspicions, and he sighed. “Are you quite alright, dear boy?”

“Cold.”

Aziraphale winced. It was the dead of winter here, and he knew that his lovely serpent was not overly proficient at retaining heat. He hadn’t known it was quite this bad, though - Crowley had never stayed with him while he was like this. It was only now, after the apoca-wasn’t, that he’d been allowed the privilege of seeing his demon vulnerable. 

“Can I help you in some way?”

Crowley made a slow, noncommittal noise. Clearly, his brain was not quite up to speed. 

Aziraphale chewed on his lower lip for a moment until an idea struck him. He smiled and snapped his fingers, and suddenly the tub in the much underused bathroom of the bookshop was filling to the brim with hot water. 

“Crowley, dear. Would you come out please?”

No movement. Aziraphale sighed and began to gently excavate the demon from his den of blankets. Before long, he’d uncovered the shivering fiend. Poor Crowley was wrapped around himself, hugging his knees to his chest. His eyes were pressed closed. 

“Oh dear. You look just terrible.”

Crowley slowly opened one eye enough for him to see the angel, and closed it again just as slowly. The only indication that he’d heard Aziraphale at all was that he sighed a bit.

“Well, come on then. Up you get.”

It was a mark of his weariness that Crowley did not protest when Aziraphale bodily lifted him from the bed. He merely curled his long limbs around the angel’s neck and buried his face in the angel’s chest. Now that his hands were on him, Aziraphale could feel how cold he really was. 

“We’ll get you right in a jiffy, my dear. Off we go.”

They arrived in the bathroom faster than he’d expected, perhaps because the bookshop had had the good sense to rearrange itself for their convenience. At any rate, he lowered Crowley to the ground and supported his weight as he swayed. His feet were on the ground but he certainly wasn’t standing. 

“Alright darling. I’ve got a bath here for you, but I daresay you can’t enter it with all these clothes on.” He hummed, wondering if he could convince the demon to miracle on a pair of swim trunks or if he’d have to make due with undergarments. Still supporting the demon’s weight, he crouched a bit to inspect his pants.

Crowley didn’t make any verbal indication that he’d heard him, but he did a jerky little movement with his hand and was suddenly quite naked. Aziraphale squeaked in surprise. 

“Oh- I, well - goodness!”

Crowely just blinked slowly down at him, uncomprehending, and Aziraphale remembered himself. The demon didn’t typically care about modesty in general, let alone at a time like this where he likely couldn’t string two thoughts together. “Oh, dear. Alright. Here we go.”

As gently as he could, he lowered the demon into the steamy hot water of the bathtub that had, at some point, grown quite a bit larger than he remembered it being. Crowley made an extremely satisfied noise, sinking into the warmth till it was just under his nose. His eyes were closed. 

“Is this helping?” Aziraphale asked cheekily, since he could obviously see that it was. Crowley opened one eye blearily. A slow smile spread across his face, which Aziraphale could see even though it was under water. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He snapped his fingers to transport his desk chair from the downstairs to the upstairs and settled into it with a sigh. The bathroom was quite warm due to the steam, and he found himself sternly reminding his corporeal form not to sweat and ruin his jacket. 

Slowly, Crowley began to uncurl himself until he was resting languidly in the tub. His half-open eyes found Aziraphale’s eventually and the angel was gratified to see that the demon’s pupils were wide and relaxed. 

“Feeling more like yourself?”

Crowley blinked at him once - a confirmation. “Well that’s splendid. I was beginning to worry, dear.”

He’d evidently gathered enough energy to speak, because he slid up a few inches until his mouth was out of the water. “I’ze only bruminatin’, Angel.”

“Oh, I know. But I missed your company.”

It was still strange, to freely admit these things. It’d been almost a year since that fateful day at the airfield, and he and Crowley had only recently begun to find their rhythm. A smile lit up the demon’s face, and any lingering doubts that Aziraphale might have had about being so forward vanished when the demon snaked out an arm and tugged at his pant leg. 

“Y’look cold.”

Aziraphale blinked. He most certainly did not look cold; in fact, he had begun to sweat with how distracted he was by Crowley. He opened his mouth to protest, but something in the demon’s face made him pause. 

Oh. _Oh._

He coughed, face warming. “Well, perhaps - er. Perhaps a bath would warm me up?”

Crowley grinned, pleased that the angel had caught his drift. He was getting better at it. 

Aziraphale smoothed his hands down his pants nervously, glancing at the bath and at the very naked demon currently residing in it. Lord have mercy. Crowley didn’t push him, though, just gazed at him lazily with his eyes hooded low. 

Finally, the angel stood with a huff and made a short gesture with his hands. His clothing neatly folded itself in the corner of the room and he tried not to cover himself like a blushing schoolgirl. 

Crowley raised a languid eyebrow, yellow eyes sparkling as he took in the stark naked angel in front of him. Unlike Aziraphale, Crowley had no issue with looking at something he wanted to look at. So he did. 

Hastily, Aziraphale slid into the water to put some barrier between himself and his nakedness, but he wasn’t able to ignore it for long. Crowley slithered between his legs and into his lap, curling his head and damp hair onto the angel’s chest. He began to make a low purring noise and Aziraphale looked up at the ceiling and swallowed, blushing harder. 

“Warm,” the demon murmured. “Thanks, Angel.”

The demon’s skin was soft against his own. Aziraphale relaxed in increments, surrounded by warmth, lulled by Crowley’s even breathing. Hesitating only for a moment, he slid his hand up out of the water and carded his fingers through Crowley’s damp hair. The demon’s purring intensified instantly. 

Aziraphale smiled.


End file.
